


Silent Night (Reishi Munakata x Reader Drabble Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reisi munakata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Christmas Eve is the perfect time to wander the lanes with your lover.Drabble, Christmas Fluff





	Silent Night (Reishi Munakata x Reader Drabble Fluff)

“C’mon, c’mon!”

“Alright, darling, I’m coming~”

Reisi couldn’t help but chuckle as you dragged him down the street, your grip on his hand tight. It was your first Christmas as a couple, and you wanted to see all the Christmas lights that the city had to offer this year. There were always such lovely lights on display, and the bakeries liked to handout free goodies, which you took full advantage of. It was just an overall good time, and who better to have a good time with than your boyfriend?

As you both walked down the sidewalk hand-in-hand, you looked around at all the lights that the businesses had taken the time to put up; the thrift shop had a red and white theme, the toy store had their typical rainbow lights (which you always loved), and the sweets shoppe had decided to go with the hanging icicle lights. There was just a certain enchantment that came over you whenever you looked at the Christmas lights.

Reisi, having taken his look at the lights around you both, turned his attention back to you to ask you what came next, but upon seeing you entranced, let a small smile slip onto his face. The way that the glow of the lights illuminated your already beaming face was absolutely divine as he looked over every one of your facial features. He noticed the glimmer in your eyes, the slight flush on your cheeks from the chill, the way that the night breeze blew through your hair. Every part of you in that moment left him speechless, and he only smiled more when you finally looked at him with a radiant smile of your own.

“So, is there anywhere else that have to go see before going home to a Christmas Eve dinner?”

“Just one more~ The giant tree in the square~”

“Ah, yes, of course~ How silly of me to forget about that.”

As you both headed towards the square, you both passed by the chocolate shoppe, which had freshly made hot chocolate being handed out to people. You figured that it would be a good idea since it was rather chilly out (and the fact that you could feel how cold Reisi’s hand was). You swiftly walked over to the man, letting go of your lover’s hand and reaching for two to-go cups filled with the hot liquid.

“Thank you, Merry Christmas!~”

“Merry Christmas, miss~”

You returned to the megane’s side with a smile and handed him a cup of the chocolaty drink.

“Here~ It’s pretty cold out, isn’t it? More than it has been.’

“Yes, it certainly has been much colder than earlier this month. Thank you, my love~ This’ll do me good.”

The bluenette chuckled and took a sip of the beverage, taking your hand securely back into his and sighing in content as warmth spread throughout his chilled body. He gently pulled you closer by your hand, feeling your body heat radiate off of you. It was simple moments like this that he loved the most with you. Yes, he loved the cuddles, the kisses, the sex. But nothing could compare to the feeling of simply being together, loving each other as much as you two did.

After turning around a couple corners and walking down some streets, the both of you soon came up to the square, where a 30 foot tree stood right in the middle with an grand array of decorations, ranging from shiny red ornaments, to silver tinsel, and warm lights poking out from between the branches. The megane smiled and drew you close to himself, hugging you tightly around your shoulders as your arms wrapped around his midsection in an act of utter affection, snow starting to flutter down from the cloudy sky above you and resting on your heads.

“Isn’t it, lovely?~ I think this is one of my favorite parts about Christmas~”

“It is~ I think it’s mine, too, to be honest. It’s perfect... really~” 

It certainly was a spectacular sight, and as Reisi looked up at it in all its glory with you, holding you tightly in his arms with his head rested against yours, he determined that there was no place he’d rather be in that moment.


End file.
